leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Wattson's Manectric
| gender=Male | location=New Mauville | epnum=AG040| epname=Watt's with Wattson? | numeps1=19| firststagename=Electrike| prevonum=309| evolution=1| evo1num=310| firstevoep=AG059| firstevoname=Manectric Charge | ability= | current=With Wattson| java1=Katsuyuki Konishi| java2=Katsuyuki Konishi| enva1=Darren Dunstan| enva2=Darren Dunstan| }} Wattson's Manectric (Japanese: テッセンのライボルト Tessen's Livolt) is Wattson's main in all media he has appeared in; that is, in the , , and the . In the anime Manectric first appeared as an Electrike in Watt's with Wattson?. At the time, Wattson had been depressed after he lost to when his knocked out all three of his Pokémon. While he sulked, an Electrike approached him, which cheered him up. With Electrike around, Wattson forgot about the loss completely and fed the some Pokémon food. Wattson continued to play with the Electrike, and when Electrike was about to perform its Thunder Wave attack, interfered with their Vacuum car. Wattson ran up to them and asked them what they were doing with the mecha. They responded by sucking up the Pokémon in the Power Plant including Electrike and Ash's Pikachu. When Team Rocket became distracted by the robot Raikou Wattson uses at his Gym, it gave Electrike the chance to break out of the cage with Pikachu's assistance. Electrike managed to do so with its Bite attack and reunited with Wattson. It battled with Jessie's Dustox and defeated it after it gave Pikachu problems. After Team Rocket got blasted off, Electrike decided that it wanted to stay with Wattson and Wattson added it to its team. Wattson then said his goodbyes to Ash and , promising to battle him again in the future. Electrike returned in Manectric Charge. When Ash and the others were at Mauville City again, Team Rocket tried to steal all of their Pokémon. However, Wattson and arrived to stop Team Rocket in their tracks once again. Electrike tried to use Thunder Wave on their balloon but the attack had very little effect. When Watt's freed the Pokémon with , Electrike finished the trio off with Thunder Wave along with Pikachu's and Ampharos's . After the battle, Electrike started to evolve into Manectric. Wattson was very happy to see his Electrike evolve. Ash decided to challenge Wattson and his Manectric to a training match with his newly caught which Wattson gladly accepted. Later in the Gym, Wattson sent it out to battle Torkoal. Torkoal started things off with which fazed Manectric a bit. When Torkoal used the move again, Manectric took very little damage this time due to Overheat's effect of getting weaker. Torkoal switched to which made contact with Manectric but it shook off the attack. Manectric then started to use a combination of Charge and Thunder Wave while Torkoal countered with Overheat. Due to Overheat's effect, Thunder Wave got through and hit Torkoal, which made Manectric emerge victorious. Personality and characteristics Before Manectric, as an Electrike, met Wattson in New Mauville, Wattson was feeling depressed after his loss. However, Electrike going up to Wattson caused him to be happy. They became fast friends despite their first encounter. Electrike was willing to do well in performing its technique. It kept trying but Wattson did not let it give up. Since Electrike was interested in Wattson, he allowed it to stay. After Electrike evolved into Manectric, both of them gave each other a hug, showing affection for each other. During 's rematch, Manectric's Thunder Wave was very successful as it knocked out . Moves used mod 4}}|0=Manectric Charge|1=Manectric Tackle|2=Electrike Bite|3=Manectric Thunder Wave}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Charge|1=Tackle|2=Bite as an Electrike|3=Thunder Wave}}}} In the games Manectric is Wattson's main Pokémon in , though he does not appear at all in , and their remakes, . Along with Manectric, Wattson commands an Electrike in the Gym battle against him, though it does not appear in rematches. Manectric later appears in in all the tournaments in which Wattson is featured as his lead Pokémon. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Wattson's Manectric debuted as an Electrike in Plugging Past Electrike I, where it was used to battle the children that challenged Wattson to a Gym battle. Together, with Wattson's two , it easily defeated the children. After arriving in New Mauville, Wattson becomes captured by the generator powering the area. Electrike, along with Magnemite, manages to escape and gets and the Robot King to help. During the battle with the generator, Electrike used its to draw in the generator's electricity, allowing Sapphire to attack and defeat it. In Short Shift for Shiftry, Electrike was revealed to have evolved into a . There, Wattson used Manectric as transport to take him to Fortree City. During the battle with , Manectric was used to battle the Sea Basin Pokémon, although it proved to be too strong for Manectric to damage it heavily. In Bravo, Vibrava, Manectric was used to battle Amber when the Team Aqua Admin came to prevent Wattson from stopping Kyogre's rampage. First, Manectric faced Amber's , and easily won thanks to its type advantage. Having no Pokémon left to fight, Amber borrowed a from Shelly to battle with Wattson. Despite this, Manectric manages to easily defeat Nincada, until it begins evolving. Nincada evolves into , and with its speed, Ninjask gained a powerful advantage over its opponent. To counter Ninjask's speed, Wattson had his Manectric pin its opponent to the ground and attacked itself with a suicidal , knocking both Pokémon out at the same time. Despite this victory, Amber reveals that his Nincada also created a from the evolution. The Shedinja knocks Wattson out and sends him into the water, with Manectric also knocked down soon after. Later, Wattson and Manectric are rescued by Sapphire's , who sent them back up to the surface by using and . Moves used mod 4}}|0=Charge Shock Wave|1=Roar|2=Double Team|3=Thunder}} Adventures.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Charge and Shock Wave|1=Roar|2=Double Team|3=Thunder}}}} In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga Wattson's Manectric only appears as an Electrike in Christmas Night Is Battle Night. In that chapter, Electrike was hiding in some bushes waiting for the right moment to strike. It leaped out of there and took the cake that bought from a bakery. Electrike was shown to have leaped in the air per step. Red and his Pokémon follow Electrike, via the footprints it left behind. The footprints led them to Wattson, its owner, and they were eating the cake that Electrike stole earlier. Wattson explained to the group that he had his Electrike take the cake from them in order to hand out a special card. Electrike then hid in a trash can with Wattson and they leap out, with Wattson giving the guy the same card given to Red. didn't like Wattson's tricks so Electrike growled at Clefairy for disagreeing. Electrike goes inside a Christmas tree store and when Wattson opened the door to his office, it turned out to be completely empty and in ruins. Clefairy dressed up as Santa Claus and had Electrike become his reindeer to deliver presents. Electrike takes off with Clefairy and the presents on the sleigh. As Wattson joined along, Electrike stayed behind to guard the presents while Wattson and Clefairy delivered them. After delivering the presents, they returned to the department store and found out that all of them were from the store itself, with Electrike feeling upset. Related articles Manectric Category:Emerald characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) es:Manectric de Wattson it:Manectric di Walter zh:铁旋的雷电兽